


This Is How We Roll

by missingnowrites



Series: Dusk Boys Band AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Dusk Boys: Band AU, First Kiss, Interviews, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Publicity, Talk Shows, bisexual!Gavin, dusk boys - Freeform, interviewer!Chad, interviewer!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites
Summary: The Dusk Boys are interviewed by talk show hosts Chad and Ryan. Gavin tries to catch Ryan afterwards for a quick Thank You.Inspired by the Hard 2 Breathe music video.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Dusk Boys Band AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	This Is How We Roll

**Author's Note:**

> The AH musical is giving me ALL the feels. And I live for 👏Dusk👏Boys:👏Band👏Edition👏
> 
> Since I requested all the Dusk Boys: Band AUs, I decided I should also contribute one of my own. Here it is, with my fave ship!

“Now, in the video for _Lament_ you chose to go for something of a twist ending,” the host said, clasping his hands between his knees as he leaned forward.

“Hm, I don’t know if I’d call it a twist, Chad,” Ryan interrupted, making his Skeptical Face™ for the camera, “rather than calling it a plain weird choice.”

The audience laughed and clapped. Chad held up his hand to calm them down after a couple seconds. The ending of the music video looped in the background on a big screen.

“Let’s agree it was a _bold_ choice. Matt, what were you thinking when you filmed that part?”

“Yes, Matt, what were you thinking?” Ryan needled, shooting the audience a wink.

“Well, it’s supposed to symbolize the reason why I’m not respected and being bullied in the context of the song. Take the weird from the inside and show it on the outside, you know?” Matt smiled ruefully and shook his head. “But mostly I was thinking ‘God, I hope I don’t look like an idiot.’”

Chad and Ryan exchanged a look while the audience laughed.

“Well… I’m not sure how to tell you this, Matt…” Chad said, breaking out into a grin.

“Speaking of idiots…” Ryan interjected, waggling his eyebrows at the camera. “Whether you love them or hate them, or love to hate them, you can’t deny they’re the summer sensation of 2019. Please welcome the _Dusk Boys_ with their hit single ‘Hard to Breathe’!”

The crowd cheered as the performance area lit up, heavily obscured with fog from the fog machine. It slowly cleared away to reveal the three band members as they sung and danced, a breeze seemingly constantly flapping at their jackets and scarf. They jumped to high five as the song ended before striking their final pose. The crowd went wild, standing ovation with high pitched screams.

“The Dusk Boys, everyone!” Chad announced over the noise. “Let’s hear it for Alfredo, Gavin, and Trevor!”

The singers held each other’s hands as they bowed, the cheers and clapping growing louder. Then they dropped them to wave at the audience as they jogged up to the hosts’ couch, Alfredo veering off to high five a couple people in the front row before catching up with the others.

“Thank you for joining us tonight, Dusk Boys,” Ryan said as he shook hands with the three of them.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Trevor said as he plopped down next to Matt.

“Now, I know you get this a lot so I hate to ask but… Which of you is Alfredo and which is Trevor?” Chad asked, and the camera zoomed in on the three band members.

“Well,” Alfredo said, tucking his chin in and raising his eyebrows. Trevor mirrored him on Gavin’s other side. “Who do you think is the better looking one?”

Ryan cocked his head and scrunched up his nose. “I feel like that’s a trick question.”

“It is,” Trevor agreed, grinning.

“Clearly, the answer is me,” Gavin piped up, and the audience laughed. The hosts and guests joined in after a beat.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Matt spoke up when the audience calmed down. “I have to give you the British accent, but that nose…”

The Dusk Boys chortled and jostled each other. Gavin stuck out his tongue at Matt.

“Well, who’d you vote then?”

“Trevor, obviously,” Matt deadpanned, and Alfredo gasped, miming being shot in the heart and collapsing on the couch. “We’ve got history, so really, I’m biased.”

Trevor blew Matt a kiss.

“That’s right, you’ve been a front act for a Dusk Boys tour before,” Ryan jumped on that line of conversation, bringing them back around to the topic on hand. “How’d that happen?”

A couple people in the crowd laughed at Ryan’s unfortunate choice of phrase, considering he was known as the sarcastic host. Trevor cleared his throat, throwing an arm around Matt’s shoulder.

“Matt and I go way back. In fact, we started a band back in the late 00s with _Short Temper_ ’s Jeremy Dooley.”

“Now way! Really?” Chad stared at them with surprise turned into excitement. “I guess it didn’t work out, seeing as you split?”

Matt shrugged. “Too experimental, I guess. We weren’t as committed to this career when we were younger.”

“Didn’t expect it to go anywhere, so when Jeremy got offered a deal, we urged him to take it,” Trevor added, turning on a bright smile for the camera. “Didn’t think we’d follow him into fame, yet here we are!”

“What are your plans now that you’ve gotten here?” Ryan questioned. Paused, then added, “Famous I mean, not on our couch.”

“It’s a nice couch,” Gavin chimed in and winked at Ryan.

“Well, we’re hoping to give our fans what they want, of course,” Alfredo declared with a bright smile. “We’ve got a tour coming up for the US, and then the EU, too!”

“Ah, yes, to celebrate your new album ‘Slow Motion’, right?” Chad offered.

“That’s right, Chad! _Slow Motion_ , available now on itunes and all the usual places,” Trevor confirmed, winking at the camera.

“Okay, I’ve got one last question before I can let you boys go,” Chad said, face turning serious. Alfredo raised an eyebrow in response.

“Hit us, Chad.”

“‘Hard to Breathe’ is a love song, obviously. What inspired you, and were you thinking of anyone special in specific?”

“Hell yeah, I was thinking of my girl,” Alfredo agreed, giving Chad a thumbs up. “She’s my everything, I don’t know what I’d be doing without her.”

Chad nodded and Ryan turned to Trevor. “What about you? Last I heard, you were dating Canadian comedian Barbara Dunkelman.”

“Still going strong, knock on wood!” Trevor returned, knocking on the table twice.

“I’m currently single,” Gavin offered before they could ask. “But I’ve been in love before and the feeling is rather memorable, don’t you think?”

“But single doesn’t necessarily mean available,” Chad prodded, giving Gavin a sympathetic smile. “Rumours have been circulating recently that the ladies may be out of luck where it concerns you.”

Gavin’s smile turned forced, and the other Dusk Boys shifted closer to him, closing ranks.

"Well, you know, there's certain things you look for in a partner, so it stands to reason that not everyone stands an equal chance, innit?"

"People have pointed out that you've been wearing a lot of Pride paraphernalia recently, which is what started the rumours in the first place," Chad prodded, leaning forward. Gavin seemed to fall into himself, shoulders hunched. "Is there something you are trying to tell your fans, Gavin?"

“I wouldn’t call myself gay, if that’s what you’re asking,” Gavin hedged, and Chad put on an exaggerated pout.

“Aw, shucks. And here I was hoping for a chance!”

The audience laughed at his shenanigans, but Gavin shrunk more into himself. Ryan caught his eye and winked.

“Speaking of chances!” He turned a shit-eating grin to their guests. “What do you think my chances are to switch to a career in the music industry?”

“I mean, I’ve never heard you sing, so…” Matt replied gamely.

“You’re right, of course. Why don’t we let the audience decide?” Chad asked, making a circular gesture with his hand. “Roll the tape!”

The stage turned dark and a video started playing on the big screen. Ryan was singing about being still on the air despite everything. Fiona and Lindsay, dressed up all dapper, sang the background chorus for him. It didn’t take long for the audience to laugh and cheer.

By the end, all lines of questioning were forgotten.

Ryan turned to their guests, a self-deprecating smile on his face. “So what do you think? Do I have what it takes?”

Laughter rose, drowning out the diplomatic answers.

“And that’s it for tonight. Let’s hear it once more for the Dusk Boys and Matt Bragg, everyone! Check out ‘Slow Motion’ and ‘Lament’ respectively, available at itunes and your local music store! Thank you everyone!”

“We’ll see you again next week on _Rock’n’Roll with Chad and Ryan_! Tune in for some Team OG love and a surprise guest!”

“Until then, have a good night-”

“-and a good week!”

The applause lasted for ten more seconds before the camera team signalled that filming had stopped. Staff poured onto the stage, security ushering the audience away, while the set director came up to talk to Chad. The Dusk Boys’ manager, Ashley, came up to them tablet in hand, giving Matt’s manager a quick wave goodbye.

“Get changed, we’ve got an hour to be at the signing downtown and traffic is horrific at this time of the day. I expect you ready to roll in twenty.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Trevor and Alfredo chimed up in sync, and Ashley rolled her eyes.

“I’ve got you tacos from a local place, they’re waiting for you in your changing room.”

“And hot sauce?” Alfredo asked, expression brightening. Ashley nodded solemnly. “Damn, girl, you da best!”

“I’ll be right with you, I just gotta-” Gavin waved vaguely down the hall, taking a step back. Ashley gave him a distracted nod, but Trevor’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. Gavin put on his best sunny grin and waved him off. From the corner of his eyes he saw the reason for his detour pass by and go down the hallway in the other direction. Gavin hurried after him, afraid to lose him in the maze that were the studio’s sets.

His query stepped into a changing room after a turn, the door clicking shut behind him. Gavin lingered in front of it, hesitating. Then, gathering his courage, he knocked, right next to the paper taped to the door declaring this room to be for “Haywood”.

“Come in?”

Gavin swallowed, straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin up before stepping in.

Ryan was sitting in front of an armoire with a mirror, clearly just having plopped down. His tie was hanging loose around his neck, the top button open. His hair was standing up in weird spikes from where he must’ve dragged his fingers through, messing up the carefully gelled coiff. Gavin let his eyes linger, taking in the tempting picture in front of him. Only when Ryan raised a brow at him he realized the moment had grown awkward.

Clearing his throat, Gavin closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

“I, uh. Wanted to say thank you. For, you know.” He gestured to behind his back, vaguely in the direction of the stage.

Ryan shrugged. “The topic was clearly uncomfortable for you.”

“Yeah.” Gavin scratched the back of his neck, avoiding Ryan’s eyes. “I’m not, you know. Gay.”

“You don’t have to-” Ryan started, only to be interrupted as Gavin hurried to continue.

“-I’m bi.”

A beat, and Gavin looked up to see Ryan blink up at him.

“I… okay?” He stared at Gavin for a moment longer, then shook his head. “I mean, thanks for telling me, but you didn’t have to? And, uh, we- I didn’t want to force you to come out or anything, especially since our producers probably wouldn’t cut that, what with it being pretty newsworthy-”

“Yeah, I figured,” Gavin sighed, shrugging his shoulders half-heartedly. “Which. Why I wanted to thank you, innit.”

“I-” Ryan opened and closed his mouth, giving Gavin an intent look. Gavin fidgeted in place. “You’re welcome,” he finally said softly.

“Would you like to go for a coffee some time?” Gavin blurted out, before backpedalling immediately. “I mean. As a thank you, of course. Not as a-”

“A date?” Ryan interjected gently, tilting his head as he stared up at Gavin with a quizzical expression. Gavin’s teeth clicked as his mouth snapped shut. Ryan’s gaze flicked from one eye to the other, as if searching for something in Gavin’s face. “It could be a date. If you wanted.”

“If… If that’s something you’re interested in,” Gavin said slowly, then grimaced. “We’re leaving tonight on a red-eye, though.”

“Can’t be helped, I suppose.” Ryan shrugged philosophically. Then he wriggled his fingers in a gimme motion. “Hand me your phone?”

“Sure?” Gavin pulled out his latest smartphone, the screen already cracked from when he dropped it. Ryan took it gently, swiping and tapping at the screen a couple times before handing it back. Gavin glanced down to see Ryan had saved his number to his contacts.

“Text me if you’re in the area.” Ryan paused, mouth tipping up into a grin. “Or any time you feel like it.”

Gavin snapped a quick photo of that cocky smirk, saving it to the contact as the profile picture. When Ryan blinked up at him, nonplussed, Gavin grinned back and said, “So I don’t forget your dumb face in the meantime.”

“Your face is dumb,” Ryan protested promptly and Gavin laughed. Stepped forward, but 

stopped short of where Ryan was sitting, head tilted back to watch him from lidded eyes.

“Guess this is goodbye,” Gavin said awkwardly, shifting from one leg to the other. “For now.”

“For now,” Ryan agreed. He leaned forward, elbows propped on his knees. Watched Gavin intently, head cocked slightly to the side. “Do I get a goodbye kiss?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Gavin drawled, balancing on the balls of his feet. “I don’t put out before the first date.”

“A thank you kiss, then,” Ryan suggested, reaching out to brush his fingers lightly up Gavin’s arm. “Since I’m not getting a thank you coffee anytime soon?”

“I don’t know,” Gavin repeated, lips quirking into a teasing grin as he leaned down, face hovering inches from Ryan’s. “Why don’t you convince me?”

Their noses bumped together first as Ryan raised his chin to meet Gavin’s lips. With a rueful smile, he tilted his head and tried again. Their mouths met in a chaste, careful touch, soft and gentle. A light, short kiss, uncertain and testing, it still shot a jolt of electricity down Gavin’s spine. The feeling lingered as they pulled apart, and Ryan seemed to feel the same judging by how he raised his fingers to touch his lips. Gavin smiled, ducking down to give Ryan a quick peck to the cheek.

“Thank you.” Then he took a step back, hand searching for the handle of the door. “Sorry, I gotta go. See you soon.”

“Hopefully,” Ryan quipped, a soft smile playing around his lips. “See you.”

And then Gavin slipped from Ryan’s changing room, head ducked down to hide his grin.

  
  



End file.
